Camp Hale
by xLily
Summary: The Cullens are off to camp were they meet Bella Swan. They already know Jasper and Rosalie from school. How will the summer go? Will everything goes as they thought it would? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is a new story I thought of! So tell me what you think.**

**It will be in almost everyone's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**APOV**

It was the first day of summer and my mom signed me and my brothers up to go to camp. Camp Hale, to be exact. I looked down at my watch. It was 9:45. The buses leave in 10 minutes.

"Do you know where you're going?" my mom asked us.

"Yes, mom" my brother, Edward, says, rolling his eyes "we know how to read. We're all on the same bus. The sign says 'Girls & Boys 15 thru 19,' and since that's all of us, that's where we're going. Unfortunately."

Edward is not happy about being shipped off to Camp Hale in Forks, Washington for eight weeks. He'd much rather stay in the city, free to spend the summer as he pleases, playing his piano. Unfortunately for him, he can't play the piano when he is being sent to a summer camp filled with spoiled rich kids, just like us. Except for spoiled. His words, not mine. I'm perfectly happy to spend the summer with spoiled rich kids. No, wait, that didn't come out right. What I mean is I'm perfectly happy to be going to camp, because I'm perfectly happy doing anything these days. Jumping-on-couches-like-they're-trampolines happy.

Even if Jasper doesn't fall in love with me this summer-yes, Jasper Hale, the hottest guy I know and, I should mention the love of my life, is going to be at Camp Hale, since they own it-so what? It will be his loss.

Where is he anyway? I thought. I step up on my tiptoes and look into the busy street. The six waiting buses are supposed to be picking up all the camps. Unfortunately Jasper and his sister, Rosalie, don't seem to be one of them. I know they're going to camp. He told me to sign up.

My dad grabs me in a hug "you three are going to sit together, right?"

"Yes, dad, we'll sit together" I say from under his arm. I grab my bag and stand by my brothers. My dad smiles and turns to my mom. I quickly turn away so I don't see them.

"Ugh" Emmett says "can you please stop smooching in public? It's going to make me carsick"

"Bus sick" I correct him, and cringe.

My mother turns to us "Edward, Emmett" she says "you'll keep an eye on your sister this summer, right?"

"Hey!" is it normal that my mom is asking them to look out for me? I think not.

"I want them to make sure you're okay" she tells me

Whatev.

"Have fun guys" dad says, giving us one more hug.

"Take care" I say while tugging on Edward and Emmett's wrist. "Let's go"

"Have fun and remember to write home"

"We will!" I sing as I get closer to the bus. Time to get this party on the road.

My moms face starts to sadden "bye guys. Love you"

"Love you!" we all say before giving her one more hug.

"I'll miss you" my mom says, her voice cracking.

Aw. Oh, no. Itchy eyes! Itchy eyes! Don't, don't…

"We'll miss you, too" Emmett says, as I burst into tears.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Name?" asks the gum chewing girl standing in front of my way to the bus door. She's chewing like a cow eating grass in the meadow.

"Alice Cullen"

Chomp. Chomp. "How old are you?"

"17" I tell her

"You're an oldest Lion, then"

Rawr? "Alrighty"

She sighs and ticks off my name. "I'm Victoria, your unit head"

What the heck is a unit head? I wonder. "Hello, Unit head Victoria" I say bubbly.

She studies her clipboard and sighs yet again "you're going to be in bunk fourteen. And who are you?" she asks Emmett.

As Emmett and Edward introduce themselves, I skip up three steps into the hot bus. The backseats are filled with sweating and chatter teenagers, all of them who abruptly stop talking the second the see me. They look me up and down-I have no clue why, since every girl has the same assigned light blue Camp Hale cotton T-shirts and matching shorts- and resume their conversations.

Of course, at first I wouldn't wear any kind of uniform, but these aren't too bad. A little boring, but not awful. Scratch that, they kind of are hideous. The shirt says Camp Hale written in logs and underneath there's a drawing of a girl and boy in a canoe. The Welcome to Camp brochure explained that we'd have to wear it only today and during any out-of-camp trips.

Some of the seats in the middle are empty. I look for a place where we all can sit together. Thank goodness they're on the same bus. Just as I'm about to sit down, a brunette sitting three rows back stops talking to the two girls behind her, turns her head and waves at me.

I look behind me to see if she's motioning to some else. Nope, just me. Unless she's a nutcase who waves arbitrarily.

"Hi, there" the girls says "you can sit with me if you want."

The girl is smily and not at all loserish-looking. Her straight hair is tied into a low ponytail. "Sure" I say, sitting myself down next to her on the sticky leather seat, my bad at my feet. Perfect! Edward and Emmett can sit in the two empty sits across the aisle. It will be like we're sitting together…except not.

"I'm Isabella, but you can call me Bella" she says

"Mary Alice, but just call me Alice" I tell her

"Jessica and Angela" she says motioning to the two girls.

"Hi" I say "what bunk are you guys in?"

"Fifteen" Jessica and Angela both say "you?"

"Fourteen"

"Me too" Bella says with a big smile.

"Alice!" Edward calls "I got us a place up here."

I turn to see Edward and Emmett claiming the front row "Edward, I'm sitting back here. Come join us" I say pointing to the empty row next to me.

Instead of coming over to me, my brother glares my way "I'd rather stay in front in case Em gets sick. It's less bumpy"

There is no way I'm moving from this spot "all right, but I'm right back here if you need me. My brothers" I explain.

"So" I began "is this your first-"

I'm interrupted by the Head Unit Victoria, who has motioned to the driver to close the door and is now looking nervously around the bus "you're all here right?" Victoria then points at each of us while silently counting "all right, you all seem to be here. Everyone ready?"

"We're ready" announces Jessica

Victoria smiles "ready to start the summer?"

The girls and boys around me all holler and applaud.

"Then let's get this bus rolling"

As the bus pulls onto the street, the girls cheer "yay!" I pipe in.

I lift my knees into the fetal position and place the soles of my white sneakers against the back of the seat in front of me "is this your first time?" I ask Bella.

"No way" Bella says "my third"

"Wow"

"I know. I started going when I was 14. My friend had been going to Camp Hale for years, and I begged my dad to let me come."

I nod

She gives me a big smile "so how did you hear about Camp Hale?"

"Through someone at school" I answer "is your friend still at camp?"

She shakes her head "not anymore. He's twenty-one" she explains "it sucks that he's not here actually. He was head staff. Hey, one of your brothers is motioning to you" Bella informs me.

I look up, and indeed Edward is frantically waving.

"Whats wrong?" I call to him.

_Come here, _he mouths.

_Five minutes, _I mouth, holding up five fingers, then turn back to Bella "sorry"

"Well, it was great when he was here. Our bunk never got in trouble for anything. Last year we were raiding the kitchen, and Leah, the head of Monkeys, caught us, but my friend begged her not to rat us out."

"Lucky. They must've been good friends for here not doing that."

She laughs "actually they hated each other. I don't know why. But a year later he started to like her and asked her out. They've been going out every since."

I smile "what was your friend head of?"

"Swimming and hiking" she says "your brother is trying to get your attention again. Is he okay?"

"I'll be right back" I tell Bella, then carefully maneuver my way down to the center of the bus and into the seat between Emmett and Edward.

Emmett is an alarming shade of green "I don't fell well. I think I might-"

And that's when he throws up all over himself, the seat, and me.

"Em…" I wined

Suddenly the whole bus is silent.

"You okay?" I ask

He nods then looks down at the ground.

"Oh, no" Victoria says "we have a puker. Stop the bus" she orders the driver. The driver turns off the highway and pulls into a gas station.

We mope our way into the gas stations bathroom, Edward right behind us. Once we lock the door, Emmett takes of his shirt and carries it over to the sink.

"Is it coming out?" I ask, stripping off my own shirt and wiping it under the faucet. Thank God for under shirts.

"God that was embarrassing" he tells me. I smile. This happened last year on our way to our grandparent's house. Emmett got sick and, of course, Edward and I had to sit right by him. I shudder at the memory.

He sighed "it's not coming out"

"Well, on the bright side, mine is" I say. He looks over at me and glares "sorry" I mumble.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

When we return to the bus, Victoria has already wiped up the mess and now looks more nervous that ever.

Emmett and Edward take their new seats in the second row "You staying?" Edward asks. I nod then take my seat next to Edward and rest my head on his shoulder.

And we're off again. Off to a not-so-good start.


	2. Chapter 2

**OH MY GOSH!!! Im sorry I took forever to update. I have so much going on!! Until track ends, which isn't for awhile, I won't be able to get stories up on the week probably only the weekend. And because I have track everyday after school for 3 hours-except for Fridays cuz of meets-, but I'll try! And I changed some stuff around in the story.**

**AND this story is dedicated to my new FF friend BookmarkBella-check out her stories!**

**Anyways on with the story!**

**I don't own anything**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Alice and Emmett were staring out the window watching the cars pass by the bus "I'm starting to regret coming" Emmett says

"Too late now" I tell him

"Besides mom and dad will be in Paris for most of July and some of August and it's not like they'd let us stay home alone" Alice said. What if we need to get in touch with them while they're away?

I kicked the railing "I feel like I'm in prison"

Alice smiles "you'll love camp. I promise"

Eventually Alice curls into a ball and falls asleep with her head on my lap. I watch the passing mountains and green trees, counting the minutes till we get to camp. I can't believe we'll be at camp for seven weeks.

------------------------------------------------------------------

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I hear is Victoria's nervous voice.

"We're here. Everyone ready?"

My eyes shot open. Our bus pulled up onto the side of a dirt road, behind already parked buses.

We're really here. Kids are already getting out of the buses and heading to their cabins.

"All right" Victoria says "since you all sent your bags earlier in the week, they've been taken to your cabin"

"In bunk five" Victoria continues "we have Mike Newton, Erie Yorkie, Jasper Hale, and Edward Cullen" I smile.

I zone out for awhile while she calls the rest of the boys cabin numbers, until I hear "Emmett Cullen."

Alice squeezes my hand.

Victoria continues listing "and in bunk fourteen" she says five minutes later "we have Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber, Alice Cullen, and Isabella Swan."

Alice quickly turns around and waves at a girl behind us.

After listing the rest of the girls, Victoria says "if you have any hats or baseball caps with you, please put them on."

I pull out a baseball cap and put it on my head. The hat has a large 'C' on it for Cullen. We all had a hat specially made because it a family sport will love to do together. I look over at Alice and Emmett and notice they put theirs on, too.

"Come on lets go" we quickly get off the bus and follow everyone.

"Bunk fourteen sounds awfully far away from bunk five" Alice says her voice shaky.

"Come on, it can't be far" Emmett said

"Alice!" a voice says from behind us. We all turn around and see a brunette walking up to us. Her hair is pulled into a low ponytail and has big black sunglasses covering her eyes.

"Bella!" Alice sighs with relief.

"Lost?"

"Just a little"

Bella smiles "what bunk?"

"Five" I answer

"Well, follow me." She says, then turns around and starts walking up the trail.

"By the way, this is one of my brothers, Edward" Alice says motioning to me "I don't know where Emmett went."

"You guys have the same eyes and skin color, but you don't look anything a like" she says as we follow her up a hill.

"Ya, we know" Alice said "Do you have any siblings?"

"Nope" Bella says popping the 'p'.

I look to our right and see a small white building at the top of a hill.

"That's the camp office. Sam! Hey!" she squeals, waving at a guy up the road.

"Bells! Hey!" he hollers back "how was your year?"

"Great!" she yells and turns to Alice "Sam is a couple years older than us."

Alice nods then looks at me.

"This is upper field" Bella says "there's the baseball field, the kitchen staff housing, the soccer field, the Upper Field showers and back there are bunk five and six, where Sam and some other Lion guys stay, too"

"What does lion mean exactly?" I ask.

"The oldest unit at camp. Koalas are the youngest and monkeys are in the middle."

Ah. I scan the upper field.

"Here we are" Bella announces, pointing to a large brown and white cabin "bunks five and six are in this cabin."

"Do you want me to go with you to your cabin?" I ask Alice.

Alice looks nervously up the road and then back at me "Nah, go ahead, I'll find it as long as Bella's with me."

"Alice, come on!" Bella shouts from the road.

"You sure you-"

She gives me a brave smile "I'll be fine. How lost can I get?"

I decide not to remind her about the time she got lost in our own house "Good luck" I tell her and squeeze her arm, "see you at dinner." As I make my way up the hill, my palms start to feel sweaty.

There are already towels and a few pieces of clothing hanging over the railing. A few duffel bags are piled in the corner.

I make my way up the steps and inside the cabin. There are two guys already inside talking.

"Edward!" I hear someone shout. I turn around and see Jasper Hale standing there "Hey! Didn't think you'd actually come" he said, making his way around me.

Am I that bad? I wonder.

"Um, yeah. My sister finally convinced me" I tell him.

"Your sisters something else" he laughs

_What is that suppose to mean?_ I thought.

"Well, this is Mike Newton and Eric Yorkie" Jasper says, while pointing to them.

"Hey" I say, while walking over to the bottom bunk.

"Hey, guys" a deep voice says.

"Hey, Dave." They all say.

"Dinner's ready in about 25 minutes and I expect this place to be together by then, got it?" we all nod. "Good" he says then leaves.

After he leaves, everyone turns back to what they were doing.

"So, what does the 'C' stand for?" someone asked. I look up and see-Mike? - standing there. He's has a baby-face and his hair is pale blond, which is gelled into spikes. He's standing a couple feet away from me and staring at my cap.

"Cullen" I reply.

"Is that your-"

"Last name? Yeah." I finish for him.

He nods "Must've cost a lot."

"No, besides its something my family loves to do together. My sister and brother also have one."

"Sister?" he snorts "she plays baseball?"

"Pitcher. Got a problem with that?" i ask "I'm sure she could kick your butt."

"Um...n-no" he stutters.

"Good" I mumble.

"Well, let's start heading to the mess hall" Jasper finally says.

"Ok" the other guy says, as we head down the trail to the mess hall.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Ok well this story ending sucked and yea.**

**But anyways tell me what you think. And I'm really sorry I took forever.**

**Who's POV do you want next?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys!!! Thanks so much for the reviews!!! Sorry I forgot to tell you the last chapter was in Edward's POV.**

**You know what I've decided? I hate drama so much! So getting up more chapters might be hard, but I'll try my best.**

**I don't own anything. Get it? Got it? Good. :)**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**APOV**

"And here's our cabin" Bella says, pointing to a cabin I'll be staying in for seven weeks.

The two girls from the bus are standing on the porch waving at us.

"Hey, Jess. Angela" Bella said nodding at them. "You remember Alice, right?" they both nod and run inside followed by Bella.

I take a deep breath "Alice! Come inside!" Bella yells from inside the cabin.

I quickly go up the steps and inside the cabin. Inside the cabin there are four bunk beds. And from the looks of it they already claimed which ones they want.

"Where are you from?" one of the girls ask.

The girl has dark hair. It was curled and fit her perfectly. I think her name is Angela.

"Oh, um, Seattle" I replied "You?"

"I live right outside of Port Angeles. What camp did you go to before?"

"I haven't been to any camp before this" I answer "I mean, I went to day camp and all, but never sleep away camp."

"Hope you don't get homesick" she says

"She won't" Bella said "this is the best camp. You'll love it."

"How would you know?" the other girl- Jessica? – asks "this is the only camp you've been to"

"Neither have you!"

"Cool hat" Angela says, changing the subject "what does it mean?"

"Cullen" I answer

She nods and smiles.

"We saved you a bed" Bella says

I look around my new home. The walls of the cabin are wood that have names scribbled into them. On both sides of the entranceway to the closet are medal beds, pressed against the walls.

It didn't say anything about bunk beds in the brochure. I can't sleep on a bunk bed. It's way off the ground.

"Alice, looks like you're on the top bunk above me" Bella tells me while putting her bag on the bottom bunk "unless you want my bottom bed?"

"No, I'm fine on top" I lie. What are the chances I won't roll off the bunk in the middle of the night and break my head?

Angela has set up her bed under Jessica's. She has a light blue cover with pink and lime green strips at the top and bottom of the covers.

Jessica has a yellow cover on her bed. She's now hanging pictures of people on the wall. I look over at Bella. She has purple covers with black designs of flowers on them.

I take out the covers my mom put in a bag. My covers are pink with lime green sheets. After I finish putting on my covers I decide to put some pictures up.

"Who are they?" Jessica asks.

"Oh, my brothers" I tell her

"They're hot."

"Jess!" Angela shouts

"What? They are! Even your dad. I see where you guys get your good looks."

Oh my gosh. I put my hand over my mouth to hide my smile.

Bella laughs while Angela rolls her eyes at Jessica's comment.

"Are they going to camp?" she asks

"Yeah" I smile

"Hello, ladies!" sings a lady, walking into the room "ready to part this summer?"

"Kate!" they scream.

"We missed you" Angela says

After saying hi to all the girls, Kate walks over to my bed "hi. Welcome to camp" her hair is a dark black and tied into braids "this side of the cabin is way better than the other"

Everyone hollers.

"I bet Morgan is saying that to bunk fifteen" Bella says

"I'll have you know that Antonio let me choose which side I wanted, and I choose you guys."

"I'm surprised you weren't sick of us" Bella smirks

"I could never get sick of you girls!"

Jessica snorts "we got sick of you" she's sitting cross-legged on her bunk, her flip-flops on the floor.

"More unpacking, girls" Kate tells us "dinners in 30 minutes. Off to the cubbies you go."

I step down from my bed, happy that it's almost time to eat.

Once everyone settles in, I explore the rest of the cabin. The cubby room is a large square space filled with wooden cubbies. Some of the cubbies already have clothes in them. Duffel bags are piled in the corner.

Oh my god. You've got to be kidding me. They expect me to change right here?

The cubby room leads to the bathroom, which I realize I have to use.

I step past the girls and bags and go inside. On my left are three stalls and on my right four sinks.

Now back to the cubby room.

There are bags, clothes, girls everywhere. I try to block out their conversations while I locate my two bags.

I don't understand how I'm expected to keep this cubby organized. How am I suppose to cram

**8 t-shirts**

**4 pairs of shorts**

**3 pairs of jeans**

**3 pairs of sweatpants**

**2 long-sleeved shirts**

**2 sweatshirts**

**12 pairs of socks**

**12 pairs of underwear**

**8 bras**

**4 bathing suits**

**1 jean jacket**

**1 pair of sneakers**

**3 pairs of flip-flops**

**1 pair of gladiator sandals**

**9 towels (3 hand, 4 beach, 2 shower)**

**1 alternate pillow case**

**2 laundry bags**

**1 bathrobe**

Into the space the size of my school locker?

------------------------------------------

I'm sitting on my bed eating a granola bar when a voice comes from a speaker "Attenthion all camperth and counthlorth. Attenthion all camperth and couthlorths. Pleathe head to the meth for thupper."

"What was that?" I ask

"It's Hayden" Bella tells me

"Or thaydhen" Jessica snickers

"Don't be mean" Bella says

"Let's get moving girls!" Kate hollers.

I follow my bunkmates onto the porch and down the trail to the mess hall.

Our bunk's table is in the very back. The kitchen is near the entrance "why are we so freakin far from the food?" I complain

"The Lions sit back here" Bella answers

"Stupid lions…"I mumble

On the table are a pile of plates, a stack of Styrofoam cups, two blue pitchers, a basket of bread, and a basket of mini peanut butter and honey packets.

My stomach grumbles. So I grab some bread. I see Kate walking over with two large plastic bowls. When she sets them down I notice its Mac and cheese, the other filled with salad. Jessica and Bella grab plates and start putting food on it.

That's when I see him. Jasper. He's still pale and handsome and lean and handsome and did I say handsome? His blonde hair seems soft. He looks the same as he always does.

He's standing in the doorframe talking to Edward. Wait, why the freak is he taking to Edward? Both of them turn and see me. Jasper starts walking over here followed by Edward. I start to stand up.

"Freeze!" Kate screams.

Huh? I look at everyone at our table to discover they're frozen in place.

I must look confused, because Kate orders" Alice, freeze!"

Am I under arrest? I freeze just in case. Since I was in the middle of standing up to meet Jasper and Edward, this isn't easy. Jasper laughs when he sees me, and mouth _I'll take to you later. _He then says something to Edward and they walk off.

I was so close!

"When a counselor calls 'freeze,' you have to freeze" Kate explains "who ever moves first stacks"

I don't know what stack is, but since my bunkmates are remaining frozen, I assume it's something I don't want to do. So I stay frozen.

Staying frozen is becoming very painful. I feel like I'm doing squats and lunges.

Bella was about to pour herself a glass of juice, and now here hand is shaking. Angela was scooping Mac and cheese.

My butt is hurting. Need to sit down. When is someone going to move?

Kate opens one of the peanut butter packets, dips her finger inside, and puts it on Jessica's nose.

Jessica cracks up.

"You stack!" Kate tells her then smiles.

"What is stack?" I ask

"Cleaning the table" Angela says, returning to her Mac and cheese.

After I fill my plate with salad and Mac and cheese I look at Jasper's table. He's sitting by Emmett while Edward is across him.

"Ketchup?" Angela asks me

"No thanks" Emmett puts ketchup on his Mac and cheese. I don't, that's disgusting.

By the time I finish eating; Jessica is already halfway through clearing the table.

Suddenly, there's a tap on my shoulder.

It's Emmett. "Hey" he says "move over"

I push over so he can sit beside me "hi! Did you like dinner?"

Emmett rubs his stomach "oh, yes! That was delicious."

I laugh. It's so like Emmett. He smiles and takes my drink and takes some before saying bye and leaving.

Jasper is standing directly in front of me.

"Hey" he says

I can't breathe or speak. What is wrong with me? I've been waiting for this day forever!

"Alice, you okay?"

"Hi, Jasper" I squeak

"How do you like your first day?"

"It's good. Really fun" I manage to say.

Jasper waves at the girls at the table "hello, ladies"

"So how long have you two known each other?" Bella asks her mouth full.

"Ali and I go way back" she nods and turns back to her food.

"Hey, Jasper. How come you weren't on the bus?" I can't believe I just asked that!

"I drove up with Rose and my parents. Anyway, I'll see you later, Ali."

I love that he's calling me Ali! "Cool. Later."

I'm going to see Jasper later.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**OK! So tell me what you think!!! Pretty plz :)**

**ya and that hayden person reminded me of someone off a movie so i had to put that!!! and the freeze is something that happened at my cousins camp so i thought i'd put it.**

**Who's POV next?????????**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okie Dokie! Well I realized I haven't added Rosalie in any of the chapters so far and I'm working on adding her. I just have to think of something first. Anyways thanks for all the comments!!!!!! :)**

**I don't own anything.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Em POV**

After dinner is free play. We return to the bunk and hang out and eat barbecue chips, brownies, and m&m's.

My bunk has only two other guys including me. One of them is named James and the other is named Tyler.

"Are there ever going to be activities? Sports?" I ask. I am lying on my bed, my feet propped against the ladder "or do we just get to lie here all summer?"

"No, the first day is a get-to-know-you day" Tyler explains "Don't get used to the food. They give us two days with it and then they toss they rest."

"And by tossing you mean store it where we can't find it and eat it at night?" James said

"This is unfair" I say with a sigh.

"I'm not letting them take my stuff" James smirks "I'm finding a better hiding place."

"Can't you just stash stuff in your laundry bag or something?" I question

Tyler snorts "that's the first place they look."

"Attenthion all camperth and couthlorth! Attenthion all camperth and counthlorth! It ith now the end of free play. Pleathe protheed to Upper Field for the annual firth night'th campfire."

"This is always fun" Tyler says

James smirks "just don't forget to bring a thweat thirt."

--------------------------------------

"Welcome back to camp, everyone" Antonio says "It's gonna be a killer summer."

Everyone cheers

"Time to introduce you to this year's head staff. Welcome back Amy, the returning head of Koalas."

The little kids cheer.

"Now says hello to Andrew" Antonio continues "head of monkeys."

The ten through fourteen cheer.

"And we all know Jane" he says "head of the Lion Unit."

All the Lions whoop and scream.

"Give a cheer for the CITs."

The CITs clap

"And finally, put your hands together for Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He will only he here when we need him."

My eyes widened and my mouth about hit the floor.

Everyone cheers

I look over at Alice and Edward and notice they have the same expressions.

------------------------------------------

"Lights out in ten minutes!" Jerry announces "if you need anything, I'll be in my room."

"Let's get washed" Tyler says

We grab our toothbrushes, toothpastes, and hand towels. I quickly turn on the sink and get my hand towel wet. After I finish everything I walk back into the cabin.

Jerry walks in and turns off the lights.

"Well, ok then. Night!" I say while climbing my ladder.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Wow ok well that was the shortest story I've wrote so far!!!! and it kinda sucked so yeah**

**Edward's POV is next and im starting on his right now!**

**Anyways I have questions do you think Rosalie and Emmett should already be dating or no???**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter!!!!!! i decided to put this one up today too, cuz if i didnt i'd probably forget about it all week. Ok, well I don't know when the next one will be up I have been having a bad day. And I've been crying ever since I got home.**

**I don't own anything!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**EPOV**

"Time to get up! Let's go!"

Why is Alice screaming?

"Flagpole in thirty minutes!"

Oh, that's right. I'm at camp.

My eyes spring open and I sit up and look around the cabin. The sun is shining through the windows. My bunkmates are still fast asleep.

Ouch. My knee is on fire. Itch. A mosquito bite me. There's another one on my ankle. And another one on my…nose! The nerve of mosquitoes! How would they like it if I sucked their blood?! I am so getting West Nile virus.

"Time to get up!" Dave says "Flagpole's in thirty minutes."

Oh my god, it's freezing in here! My nose is an ice cube. A very itchy ice cube. I'm about to climb down the ladder, but nobody else is budging. Well, if they're not moving neither am I. I lie back down, pull my warm blanket over my head and got back to sleep.

About twenty minutes later, I hear the floor squeaking and covers being thrown back. I remove my covers and see Jasper putting on his shoes and Mike is sitting on his bed in his superman pajamas. I snort. Mike looks up at me.

It's so cold in here I can practically see my breath.

Eric groans in the bed across me "it's not morning already, is it?"

"It is" Jasper says

"What time is it?" Mike whimpers. Hmm…

"Ten past eight" Whats the point of going to summer camp if your just gonna get up early?

"Bunk five better be on the porch in five seconds!" Dave orders

I push myself out of bed and walk over to a shelf. I grab my sweatshirt, slip it on over my head, throw on my baseball cap and slip into my shoes "Ready" everyone starts walking out the door and down the trail.

This camp is humongous! The flagpole is way past the mess hall, on Lower Field. We pass a small park and the infirmary. After the infirmary, the road opens up into Lower field, which is basically the flagpole, a baseball diamond with bleachers and a basketball court. "Let's go! Lets go!" counselors are shouting. We all line up by bunk and I scan the field for Alice or Emmett. Alice is standing by Bella. I realize Bella is actually a really cute girl, maybe I can get Alice to talk to her for me. Emmett's line is right by Rose's.

Antonio begins tugging on a rope, pulling up the flag "can the monkeys please lead us in the anthem?"

"One. Two. Three. _Oh, say can you see_…"

As the end of the song approaches, the campers start moving toward the mess hall.

"Walk, don't run!" Antonio hollers.

On the way to breakfast, Eric and Mike are pointing out things. I follow them up the stairs and we take our seats in the back.

----------------------------------------------

When I return to my cabin, I discover that my bunkmates are back in bed "I thought it was cleanup." I ask

"That's code for extended sleep" Mike explains from under his covers.

Fine by me. I kick off my sneakers, climb up the ladder, go under my covers, and fall right asleep.

Dave bangs on the wall "guys, you need to get up!"

No one moves or responds.

"I'm serious! You know Jane is going to kick my butt if this place is a mess. I made a work wheel-"

Jasper and Eric both groan.

-"That tells you what your chores are. I have sweep, bathroom, dustpan, and free. Okay?"

Our work wheel looks like sliced pizza. Our names are written around the wheel "Today, Jasper, you have sweep; Edward has dustpan; Eric, bathroom and Mike you're free."

"We'll get up in five minutes." Jasper says "Hey, Dave, why don't you make yourself useful and go check the schedule to see what activities we have today? Tell Jane we want windsurfing."

"Definitely" Mike says "All the girls are there"

"Not like they notice you" Jasper mumbles

"Shut up! Just cuz you have a crush on-"

"Mike!" Jasper shouts interrupting him.

"Anyways, get out of bed and I'll see what I can do" Dave says going out the door.

As soon as he leaves, everyone goes under their covers. We all go back to sleep for another fifteen minutes, then I hear "Guys! You promised you'd clean! We have the swim test in five minutes!"

Swim test? What kind of camp is this?

"Boooo!" Mike says "We told you we want windsurfing."

"Too bad. Jane makes the schedules, not you. If you want windsurfing so bad, choose it as one of your electives"

"When do those start?" Eric asks

"Couple days. Today: swimming tests, then drama, lunch wash-up, lunch, rest hour, soccer, tennis, snack, and general swim. Go throw on your suits, sunscreen, and grab a towel!"

Jasper raises an eyebrow "I assume you'll be joining us in the lake?"

Dave laughs and shakes his head.

"Way to lead an example" Mike grumbles.

"Attenthion all camperth and counthlorth! Attenthion all camperth and counthlorth! It ith now the end of cleanup. Pleathe protheed to firth morning activity."

"Move it, guys, move it!" Dave shouts

Mike laughs "Saved by the announthment!"

I pull my swim trunks on and put on a t-shirt. I grab my towel and bolt for the door.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**So who's POV next???? Please R&R!!**

**and i'm sorry they havent been very long.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyyy!!!!! Thanks so much for all the comments you guys are the best!!!**

**ok so guess what?! i thought of another camping story but its gonna be a lot different! i only found out how to do this cuz my cousin said she was gonna be a CIT(counselor in training) this year. and she told me all about it! SOOOOOOO i have question for you guys at the end of the story, please answer them :)**

**I don't own anything**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**JPOV**

I touch the dock, then push off again for my eighth lap.

Campers are allowed to swim only in a designated area, which is marked by three docks that make a square with the beach. The swimming area is divided into three sections, from shallowest to deepest: turtle (up to my knees), dolphin (up to my chest), and whale (way over my head). My parents are obsessed with naming things after animals.

I'm expected to swim twenty laps and tread water for ten minutes to get my whale bracelet. Those who don't get one won't be allowed to go windsurfing or waterskiing and will be able to go up only to dolphin for general swim.

Nine, I think as I touch the dock and then push off again, careful not to bump into anyone.

Ten!

This time I hold on to the dock a little longer than necessary.

Claire, the head of the waterfront, is blowing repeatedly into her whistle and glaring at me from her perch on the dock beside the other swim staff. She spits the whistle out "Holding! You have to do that last lap over again. Go!" I sigh then start that lap again.

"Are you chewing gum?" I hear her shriek. I look back and see her yelling at Rose.

Rosalie rolls her eyes "No?"

"Don't lie to me. There is absolutely no food, no gum, no anything down on the beach or in the water. Do we understand each other?"

Rosalie swallows her gum and smiles.

After I finish my last lap and walk up to the beach to grab my whale. The swim staff tell me good job and then hand me my bracelet with the yellow bead.

"Attenthion all camperth and counthlorth" the lady says "Attenthion all camperth and counthlorth. Pleathe protheed to thecond morning activity."

"Let's go, guys" Dave says "We need to change really fast and then run over to the rec hall for drama."

I follow the lead of my bunkmates and wrap my towel around me.

--------------------------------------

We change into fresh outfits, hang our wet clothes and towels over the porch railing to dry in the sun, and head to drama then potter, then lunch wash-up, then lunch.

Rest hour is after lunch. Mike and Eric are sitting on a bed playing uno; Edward is staring and the ceiling; and I'm writing a letter.

"Attenthion all camperth and counthlorth! Attenthion all camperth and counthlorth! It ith now the end of retht hour. Pleathe protheed to your firtht afternoon activity."

"Soccer time" Dave hollers from the hallway "Against six, Upper Field. Let's go!"

We go into the cubby room and change into appropriate outfits for soccer.

---------------------------------------

Unfortunately, I suck at soccer. Luckily, I'm not the only one. Mike can't even kick the ball. Edward is pretty good so is Eric. Edward scored all the goals so far.

We tie four to four and enjoy every minute of it.

----------------------------------

"Quick, let's run to the showers before the get too crowded" Mike tells us.

I seriously need to bathe. It didn't help that it started sprinkling right after soccer. At least general swim was canceled.

We all grab our towels, take everything we need, and head out to the porch. At least it stopped raining for now.

"Which showers should we go to?" Eric asks

"Lower field" I say. Everyone nods and we start walking down to the showers. Lower Field showers aren't that far away thankfully.

"Come on" Eric says. We all walk in and grab a shower. I quickly rinse off and wash my hair then come out, already dressed.

-----------------------------------

On the second day of camp everything goes well. But after that everything gets worse.

First, at cleanup I have bathroom, which is very gross, wearing plastic gloves, I rinse the toothpaste blobs and strands of hair down the sinks(gross) and dump the individual stall garbage's into the main one on the porch. Then I have to restock the toilet paper and soap.

After that, we all just sit around and talk until they tell us cleanup is done.

------------------------------------

We have volleyball against bunk six.

"Damn!" Mike says as the ball hits the ground right in front of him. Edward is looking at Mike like his in an idiot. I just shake my head. Mike has never been good at sports. Bunk six keeps hitting the ball over the net really hard so its pretty much impossible to get it.

We've been playing for only three minutes and we're already losing seven to zero.

"What is with you guys?" Eric asks the other side "I've never seen you so competitive"

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to kick y our butts" Emmett barks, looking right at Edward. Ah, sibling rivalry.

It's James turn and she serves it right at me.

"I got it!" I say as I hit the ball back over the net.

"Way to go, Jasper!" my team cheers. The wind is starting to pick up.

"Watch out!" Edward yells. The nets tip over and fall onto of Emmett and James, trapping them beneath it.

---------------------------------

"We were raided!" Edward says

We wake up teh next morning to find our beds and bodies tangled in toilet paper. My pillowcase is covered in shaving cream. Our bunk has been totally trashed. Our shelves have been emptied, and our stuff is lying on the floor, covered in toilet paper and silly string.

"Who do you think it was?" Eric asks

I look around to see if anyone has an answer.

"My sister's bunk..." Edward answers, holding up a note.

"Wait, why would they do this to us!" Mike excalims "we didn't do anything to them"

"Because its a tradition to do pranks at camp, I guess" I shrugged

-------------------------------

Of course when we ask them, they deny it. Dave doesn't believe they would that to us, and since we can't prove anything, we get stuck cleaning for most of the morning.

"We have to get them back" Edward says, stuffing his sheets into his laundry bag.

"We will" I say "But not tonight. When they least expect it."

----------------------------------

"This is so lame" Eric says the next day as we open the rec hall doors for evening activity. "It's a sing-down. I know it"

I follow my bunk to a bench in the corner. As soon as I sit down, Jane, flicks the lights on and off "Settle down, everyone" She says "sit with your bunks! It's time for a sing-down"

"Told you" Eric mutters, taking a seat.

"Here's how it works. Every bunk gets a-"

"We know how it works!" someone interrupts.

"Not everyone knows, Hunter. Now be quiet, please. As I was saying, every bunk gets a pad of paper. I'm going to say a word or an expression or a theme, and together as a bunk, you write down as many songs that contain it as you can. Then each bunk will have a chance to sing it. But if you repeat any songs someone else already sung you're out. Last bunk standing wins."

"What do we win?" Hunter asks

"Glory" his counselor says "And for being a pain in the ass, you get to be secretary."

His bunks laugh.

All of the Lion unit is here. I spot Alice sitting by Rose having a conversation.

"All right, get ready" Jane says "The song have to have a color in them. Got it? You have two minutes, starting now"

I huddle with my bunkmates, Dave plays secretary.

"Yellow" Mike whispers

"Follow the yellow brick road" Edward says

"Brown eyed girl" Eric says

"Uh...Blue?"

Dave scribbles it down.

We throw out a ton of songs before Jane announces that our time is up and that bunk five will go first which is ours. "One, two, three."

"_Brown-eyed girl. You, my brown-eyed girl!" _We sing off key.

"We'll go clockwise, so next up is Fifteen. Ready girls?"

"_It was an itsy bitsy, teenie weenie yellow polka-dot bikini" _they sing.

"Bunk two, you're up" Jane tells them.

"_Baby beluga in the deep blue sea!" _they sing.

"Bunk ten!"

"_red, red wine, you make me feel so fine!"_

"Bunk fourteen, you're next"

That's Alice's bunk. They all huddle then sit back down.

"_blue his house with a blue little window and a blue corvette and everything is blue for him and his self and everybody around. I'm blue da ba dee da ba die." _They sing.

We go around the circle again, and we have to croos out some of our songs. Then a little kid's group goes and sings "Brown eyed Girl" again. They get disqualified. We go around and around and round, and bunks get eliminated or not being a ble to come up with something new. Now it's between is, six, and fourteen.

Bunk fourteen sings "Yellow submarine" which was already sang, and they're out.

Now it's between us and fourteen.

"We're out of songs" Dave whispers "Someone think of something, quick!"

"Kermit's song. You know? Green. How does it go!" I say

"It's not easy being greem" Edward says, high fiving me.

"Good job!" Dave says, scribbling it down.

"Ok, bunk five!"

"_It's not easy being green!" _we sing.

Bunk six sighs.

"Six, you're up!"

They huddle around talking really fast.

"Everyone count with me!" Jane instructs "Ten! Nine!"

They all look around and see we're all counting.

"Three! Two! One!" Jane makes a buzzing sound "Five wins! Nice game everyone. Off to snakc. Be back at your bunk for curfew at ten-fifteen."

"Hey" someone says behind me

I look up to see Alice "Hi"

"You going to snack?" she asks, taking a seat next to me.

I'm going anywhere you want me to go, ma'am. I shrug "Maybe. You?"

"Yeah. Come with me"

I follow Alice down the stairs of the rec hall. It is now pitch-black.

"It's so nice here" Alice says, folding her arms.

"Yeah, i love it here. Are you cold?"

She looks down at her arms "Maybe I should stop back at my bunk and grab a sweatshirt."

I pull off my black sweatshirt "Take mine"

"Thanks" Alice smiles. She pulls it over her head. I smile. It's a bit big on her.

We talk all the way down the hill to the back of the dining hall and then meet up with some of the others. Alice, Bella, Angela, Jessica, Edward, Mike, Eric and I get our cookies and the debate what to do next.

"Let's go hang out on our porch" Bella says

Jessica steers Bella toward Edward. Bella turns a bright red but goes up to him anyway. Guess she does like him.

Alice and I follow the rest of the crowd back to their bunk.

"So how'd you do on your exams?" I ask her.

"Not bad. You?"

"Good, i think. But math was a killer." I said "What did you get?"

"My final grade?"

"Yes, your final grade"

"ninety-five" she tells me

I laugh "what about the other five percent?"

"Very funny" she says with a smile. She looks up at the sky "Hey, there's the Big Dipper!"

I nod "And here you are" I say softly

"Here I am"

"I'm glad"

"You are?"

"Very" I say

I lift my arm and put it around her.

-------------------------------

"She likes you" Edward says

"Yeah?"

"Trust me" He says "She talks about you all the time. And she was staring at your during the entire sing-down"

"I saw it too" Mike adds "You're lucky. She's one of the hottest girls here" Edward glares at him.

"Before lights out, we need to do you electives" Dave says "They start Thursday after lunch, so tell me what you want for both elective A and B"

"What are the choices?" Edward asks.

"You have to pick two: A&C-art's and crafts-pottery, sailing, windsurfing, canoeing, tennis, archery, drama, waterskiing, baseball, and basketball"

"Baseball!" Edward says right away

"I'll take baseball with you" I say

"That's A for Jasper and Edward. What do you want as your B elective?"

"Windsurfing" We say at the same time.

"All right" Dave says "Mike? what do you want to take?"

"Windsurfing and windsurfing" he says

Dave shakes his head "You have to choose two different ones"

"Windsurfing and sailing, then. At least i'll be on the beach."

"I want that, too" Eric says

"Done" Dave says, scribbling on his paper.

After we're done, I head to the bathroom to get washed. As always, I practically freeze my face while washing it. I quickly brush my teeth and then retreat into the cubby room to change into my pajamas.

Dave turns off the lights.

-----------------------------

"Jasper, wake up!"

I am being poked in the head "Yes?" I ask, opening one eye. Edward is motioning for me to follow him "It's time."

"For what?" I whisper

"To get them back" Mike tells me. They're all dressed in black.

The clock says 3:15 a.m. I throw off my covers and hurry to join them "What's the plan?"

"We're painting their faces" Eric says "We borrowed paint from A&C."

We quickly walk to bunk fourteen. Everyone is asleep, thankfully. I climb up the ladder for a top bunk and notice it's Alice. Oh god. I can't do this to her. Edward's giving me a thumbs up. I sigh and start to paint on her face. I quicklyt finish and climb back down the ladder. After we finish painting, we make our way back to our cabin.

"Won't they know it was us?" Mike asks

"Probably" Edward says, laughing "I can't believe you did Alice" Me too, me too.

"Let's get rid of the evidence" Eric says "Mike, come with me. We'll leave the supplies in front of the A&C."

Me and Edward climb back into our beds "That was fun" Edward says.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Ok! well that chapter is done! **

**~~~~QUESTION!!!~~~~~~**

**1. Who should the main girl be?**

**-Alice**

**-Rosalie**

**-Bella**

**2. Who should be the main mean girl (and choose an older sister or brother for her)**

**-Lauren**

**-Tanya**

**-Maria**

**3. Should there be siblings?**

**-yes**

**-no**

**4. Main guy?**

**-Edward**

**-Jasper**

**-Emmett**

**5. What should the camp be called?**

**6. Should it be runned by Carlisle or Esme?**

**PlEaSe AnSwEr!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all the comments!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And thanks to ****hayleyhoo,**** xrachel, ****edwardandbella4evrandevr****, author-E.M.D, darkangel856, deeyahna, Whisperoak88, Shaina Luray. You guys are the best!! And thanks for answering all the questions, most of them probably didn't make sense and all that, but I'll send you guys sneak peeks of the next chapter and my new story.**

**I don't own anything**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0**

**BPOV**

"Bunk fifteen, time to get up!" we hear Jane says, stomping across the floor and into our cabin "bunk fourteen, you need-"she gasps

We all jolt up in bed.

"There's something on my face!" Jessica shrieks

"Mine too! What is it, what is it?" Alice asks

"Ahhh!" I scream. We all run into the bathroom and look in the mirrors and see we have paintings on our faces. I turn on the faucet and start scrubbing.

This means war

--------------------------------------

It's Thursday, a few days later, and Alice and I are lying across the bow of a sailboat, legs stretched out as the wind whips our hair and we try to work on our tan.

After handing us life jackets, one of the counselors, divided up the Lions that had chosen sailing and then sent us out in boats.

And now our boat is up and running, sailing across the beautiful lake.

But the pest part of sailing?

Edward and Jasper are doing windsurfing.

"Coming about!" someone yells as the sailboat turns around. Alice and I cling to our seats, trying not to slide off.

"Have your ever tried windsurfing?" Alice asks me

We lean down as the boom swings around "Nope"

"Canoeing?"

"Nope. I'm not a boaty person"

A gust of wind comes out onto the water and sends Edward flying off his board into the water. Alice cracks up as she watches her brother come up from the water.

"Did you see that?" she said, laughing.

Edward splashes around and then pulls himself onto the dock. This time he looks right at me and turns a light pink.

Aw, he's embarrassed.

Alice and I walk over to the beach, lay our towels out, and start tanning. I sit up and watch Edward.

"What are you looking at?" Alice asks. I can't tell if her eyes are open are closed because of her dark sunglasses.

"Uh, nothing" I lie

"Ew! Are you staring at my brother!?" she shivers.

"No!"

"You don't have to lie to me. I know you two like each other" she smiles

"Shut up"

--------------------------------------

"Attenthion all camperth and counthlorth! Attenthion all camperth and counthlorth! It ith now the end of thecond afternoon activity. Pleathe protheed to the back of the kitchen for thnack."

It's the next day, and Angela and I leave the A&C and head to Lower Field. Alice decided to take baseball with her brothers and Jessica is down at the beach still.

We stand in line and grab our cookies then walk over to our table.

"How was baseball?" I ask Alice.

"Fine…"She mumbles

"What happened?"

"I got hit in the head with a baseball!" she shouts causing everyone to look at our table.

"Who did it?" I asked

"I don't know! My brothers just laughed and all the girls thought it was hilarious to make up rumors that i don't know how to catch a ball" she sighed "anyways how was A&C?"

"Good" I said shrugging

------------------------------------

I'm on the way back to my bunk when I run smack into Edward. He's in blue swim trunks; a green beach towel is thrown over his shoulder.

"Hi" he says "Coming to general swim?"

"Of course"

He tugs on his towel "Wanna be my buddy?"

"Sure!"

"Great" he says while walking backward down the hill "I'm just stopping for snack. See you on the beach in five."

I sprint back to the bunk and quickly change into my swimsuit. I pull shorts and a shirt over my suit, grab a towel, and run back down to the beach.

I'm going swimming with Edward!

-----------------------------------

"Bunk lines, everyone, bunk lines!" Claire screams through a megaphone. "Okay, everyone, remember the rules of the beach. You must check in with a buddy and we'll give each couple a number"

Edward walks over to me "Ready?"

I strip off my shorts and shirt and cross my arms over my chest. We head to the check-in "Do you both have your whale?" Claire asks.

"Yup" Edward says. I nod

"Ready? Let's dunk."

He dives into the water. When he surfaces, he smiles his crocked grin and then sends a wave of water over my body.

"Oh, now you're in trouble" I spray him right back.

We continue splashing each other until Claire blows her whistle and yells "Quiet on the beach. Buddy call!"

Behind us a couple girls yell "One!"

Kids holler two through ten, and the Edward winks at me. "Eleven!" we both scream.

We swim and laugh and splash through more buddy calls, then they order all the swimmers out of the lake and force us back into bunk lines.

"See you later" Edward says

"See you later" I echo

As I sit solo in my line on the sand, I scan the beach.

"I peed in the lake again!" I hear one of the Koala boys yell.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Well, what do you think? sorry it's short!!!!!Plz R&R. If i get 5 or more i'll have the next one up by tonight or tomorrow. Ok and i'll send sneak peaks of my new story :)**

**Who's POV next????**

**--------**

** ------**

** ----**

** --**

** -**

**Ok! so far i have you guys want either bella or alice, edward or jasper. Tanya/Lauren as the mean girl; i'll just make Lauren the main girl and Tanya her friend. I need an older sibling/ cousin whatever to be related to Lauren, so you guys pick! And i kinda want some random person to be running the camp now that i think about it but im not sure. and then im gonna think of a name for the story. **

**jasperxhalexlove's idea was really good for the summary. YOu guys read it and tell me if you like it, too.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the comments!!!!!!!!!**

**Well I decided since Rosalie isn't in any chapters so far I'd to her chapter! But it's just gonna kinda start off from like the next day in hers. And I changed it so Rosalie and Emmett are dating.**

**I don't own anything :(**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**RPOV**

After two weeks at camp, I feel like I've been here a year. Even though my parents own the camp, it's still very boring after awhile. The only good thing about camp this year is that the Cullen's came. Which means my boyfriend, Emmett Cullen, is here, too.

Now, Alice and I are sitting on the bleachers of the baseball field watching the guys play today. We put on shorter shorts to work on our tan today. Our legs are on the bleacher below us.

"HOMERUN!" one of the guys shouts. But I'm too lazy to see who shouted it and hit the ball.

The atmosphere can't get any more right than this.

It's been a few days, and after a full afternoon of ponchos and rain boots and indoor activities like pottery, drama, and dodgeball. It's now movie night-the latest Harry Potter-in the counselors' lounge.

Jane is standing with her clip board and flicking the lights on and off "Find a spot. Let's go, let's go"

Emmett and I have already settled into a space at the back of the CL, along the rear wall. Since I brought a blanket with me, I offer to share.

Jane turns off the lights, presses Play, and sinks into a couch.

Twenty minutes into the movie, I feel Emmett's arm around me. My entire body tingles. The lights are off and everyone is absorbed into the movie.

Suddenly, the lights pop on.

"Aaaah!" Everyone screams

I snap my head up.

Jane jumps off the couch "who did that?"

Emmett removes his arm.

We all turn to look at the light switch "did someone turn on the light?" Jane asks again. No one answers. Jane tries to turn off the lights, but they won't move.

"Maybe it was Harry Potter" Alice says

Everyone laughs

------------------------------

"I've got mail!" Kelly, our counselor, says arms full of e-mail printouts, letters, and packages. She reads the names as she hands out the e-mails first "Rosalie, Tanya, Maria, Tanya, Rosalie, Tanya, Hayden, Maria, Julie"

Kelly tosses a thick pink package onto Tanya's bed "For you"

"I hope it's the new issue of _Teen Vogue" _Tanya says, tearing the package open "Oh good. _Seventeen, _too"

"Package for you" She says, handing it to Hayden

---------------------------

When we finish evening activity, I ask Emmett if he wants to go for a walk.

His eyes widen in surprise and then he quickly say "sure"

"Which way should we go?" I ask

"Upper Field?" It has fewer bunks and therefore more privacy. We talk as we walk through the darkness. The night air is warm and dry.

"Let's go sit on the bleachers" he says, and we cross second base.

He steps on the first level and takes my hand to help me along. We climb to the top and stretch our legs onto the row below.

"You can see the Big Dipper" Emmett says, tilting his head back

"I wish we could stay at camp forever" I say "it's so pretty here"

"I know what you mean. A sky like this makes you wonder why you'd ever live in the city"

"Um, because our parents force us to?"

He laughs "Right, there's that. But I'd like to go somewhere cool for college"

"Like where?"

The moonlight glows on his skin "I don't know. Somewhere like this, in the middle of nowhere. University of…North Dakota"

"Why North Dakota?"

He tilts his head down and studies his hand "I really don't know. Do you think you'll stay in Washington?"

"Lately I've been dreaming about New York. Maybe I'll go to school out there." I tell him.

"Wouldn't you miss Washington?" he asks

"I would miss it too much. I'd miss my family. Wouldn't you?"

"Nope"

We laugh

"Kidding. I get along with my family. We're really close, you know? But I like being on my own. I'd miss my sister the most, though" He tilts his head and look up at the stars.

"Yeah, I could see that. If I went to New York, I'd miss my brother"

We're quiet for a moment, and then I smile and say "I wish I had a sister"

"Really?"

"Sure. Alice is so fun to be around. She's a cutie"

"Thanks. You can take her anytime you want" I laugh

"Deal" I continue "Do you like camp?"

I start to think about the lake, the starts, and the fresh air.

"I love it" he says

"Do you think you'll come back next year?"

"As a counselor, you mean? Definitely. You?"

"For sure. I'm coming back until I get to old" I tell him. He smirks.

"So" he says

"So"

We're both quiet. Blood rushes up, and I'm light headed.

He turns to look at me. His eyes are light new green grass. His fingertips lightly gaze mine. He leans in close and-

Bam!

Something hits me in the forehead. I might have screamed out loud, because Emmett jumps up and says "Are you okay?"

"I don't know" I say, my head spinning "What was that?"

He bends down and rolls something off the seat and into his hand "a soccer ball"

"That's what hit me?"

"Yeah. That was so weird. It came out of nowhere. I don't think anyone's even around" He looks into the distance "is anybody there?"

No answer.

"Let's take you to the infirmary"

"What? No!"

He laughs "I won't leave you"

"Promise?"

"Promise. I'll protect you from the bogeyman"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**So what do you think?! **

**WHo's POV next???**

**and i'll send you the sneak peek soon i just have so much going on!**


	9. Chapter 9

**SORRY I TOOK SO FREAKIN LONG ON THIS STORY!!! Forgive me? Everything's been going on!!! But on the bright side school is almost out!!!!!! So freakin happy :) ANYWAYS please check out the other stories that came out today, too. It would mean a lot to me! And I couldn't think of who's POV to do so I just picked Alice.**

**I don't own anything**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**APOV**

The bases are loaded. Emmett's playing first base, James's on second, Tyler on third. Our counselors thought it would be fun to play with the boys…its not. The pitcher purses his lips, rolls his arm back, and tosses the softball at me.

Now the ting is, I'm not a good hitter like my brothers. But I'm getting a home run.

I force all my raw will and-

Kabam! The ball soars over theirs heads, and lands in the outfield.

All the girls cheer as Angela, Jessica, and Bella run home. I slide into home.

After our team starts wearing out, we end up losing.

They win sixteen to nine.

Jasper and I are in the playground, swinging side by side.

"So how do you like your bunkmates?" he asks

I kick my legs up "they're great"

He smiles

"Hi, guys" I hear

Maria is standing in front of us, wearing only a skirt and her bikini top. What a slut, I thought.

"Need a push?" Maria's eyes are right on me.

"No, thanks." Unless it involves pushing you out of the way.

She turns to Jasper and smiles. "Jasper, I'd love to give you a push."

"I'm alright" he says

Maria sits down on the picnic table. She lifts her hand and knocks her chocolate milk down on her skirt.

Jasper jumps off his swing and offers to get some from the kitchen. Maria follows him, giving me a nasty smile.

As I sit on the swing by myself, I decide this summer sucks.

--------------------------------

It's dinner time now. Rosalie decided to come and sit by me.

"So you having a good summer so far?" she asks

I poke my food with my fork "I guess"

"You guess?"

I nod, not wanting to explain myself.

"Rosalie, Alice!" someone shouts. We both look up to see a girl running over to us with a girl right behind her. "Can you take Kelly to her bunk? I have to go get the other girls. Please?" she asks

"Yeah, sure" I say. Rosalie glares at me.

We both get up and take Kelly up to her bunk.

"Will you stay with me?" she asks

"We can't" Rosalie says

"Pleeeeeeeeeeease?"

"We can't, Kelly" I repeat.

She starts to tear up.

Rosalie sighs. "Fine, we'll stay until you fall asleep, okay?"

She immediately stops crying. "Okay"

It takes her an hour to fall asleep. Okay, fine, more like twenty minutes.

We slowly tiptoe across the cabin. I carefully open the door, trying hard not to let it creak. We then cross Lower Field, passing the mess hall and beach. I notice with hope that some older campers are still out.

I hurry along the road with Rosalie following me. I turn left, toward the hill that leads to my bunk.

Someone is standing on the steps. It's a guy. It must be Jasper.

Nah, it can't be Jasper. They guy is leaning in to kiss someone.

They're kissing! Bella and Edward, maybe?

It doesn't look like Bella or Edward.

I take a few steps closer. My heart turns to ice.

It can't be.

It can't be, but it is. It's Jasper.

And he's kissing Maria.

"Alice" Rosalie whispers

I can't move. My shoes are stuck to the gravel.

They're kissing. My quasi boyfriend is kissing another girl.

Eventually, Maria pulls away. She turns to face me and smiles.

Jasper's eyes pop wide open. "Alice, hi!" he says. Either he's not that bright or he thinks I'm blind.

At first I'm speechless. Finally, words flow from my mouth. "You…Maria…Kissing…" I manage to squeak out.

"Hi, Alice" Maria says sweetly

Jasper chose Maria over me.

Jasper never really liked me…

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**So what'd you think? Sorry, it probably sucked :( AND SORRY ITS SO SHORT!!!!**

**Who's POV next?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, sorry I haven't uploaded this story in forever. I couldn't think of anything to put in it…but then I found this game online and thought I'd put it in here. Ok so the point of the game is they dress up in costumes so people can't tell who you are then the kids get three guess and if they don't get it right they go to the next person they find.**

**I don't own anything**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**EPOV**

Today was the day the older campers dressed up and the little kids had to guess who it is. Since none of the kids don't know who we are, they handed out lists of all our names on it.

We were standing backstage as the camp director explained the rules of the game. This auditorium was nothing like the one back in Forks. It was a big room with a basketball court for a floor. There were folding chairs set out for people to sit in and fans to keep everyone cool. Or at least try. On the walls were posters and pictures from the past years and a big picture of the camp ground taken from the sky.

"Any questions?" I heard the director say. Everyone was quiet. "Older campers go get hiding! Good luck!"

We all moved off stage as quickly as we could. It was hard when some of us were wearing big costumes.

It wasn't long before I came across Emmett. He was dressed as a football player. He had the helmet and everything. He saw me and frowned. "Dude, you're gonna give me away!"

I looked around and laughed. "Em, you're in the middle of the field" I pointed out "It's not gonna be hard to find you."

Emmett tilted his head to the left. "Yeah, well, I though I'd hide somewhere easy."

"I see"

"You know just because-"he paused "Campers!"

The two of us turned around. Heading right towards us were campers. They were about 6-9

"We see you!" one of the campers yelled. A boy started running up the path. He stopped when he saw me and Emmett and I inhaled sharply. "You're…"he trailed off while looking at his list. "James!" he said, pointing to Emmett. Emmett shook his head. "Then you're James" he said to me. I shook my head.

"We get three picks" the little girl said. She whispered to all the other campers and they nodded their heads. "Are one of you Mike?"

Two picks down. We shook our heads.

"Are you Jasper?" They asked me. I shook my head. "Then are you Jasper" the little girl asked Emmett.

"No. That's three guesses. Sorry! Good luck" Emmett said in a high voice.

They walked off, looking disappointed.

"That was close" I said to Emmett "I'm leaving before we get caught again" I didn't get far before my path was blocked with more campers. I ran into the trees to avoid being seen. When I came out the other side, I took a shortcut behind the nurse's office and almost ran into Alice, who was dressed as a fairy/pixie. I dove in front of the porch before she could see me and ask what I was up to. The nest way to get to the dock was the path, but I didn't want anyone to see me. This morning Rosalie told me Bella had to tell me something and she would be in the boat shack waiting for me.

Maybe that wasn't my only way down there. But then again. I sighed and started to run to the boat shack. The boat shack was a few feet away. I could make it inside before I get caught. I fumbled for the door and it was unlocked. I shut the door quietly behind me and looked in the dark. There didn't seem to be anyone in here.

That's when I heard the noise. I spun around and there in the moonlight was Dorothy. Bella!

My heart started beating faster. I was alone with Bella and I was about to tell her the truth. "I have to tell you something."

I closed my eyes and tried to think of the words. I was too nervous. "I…" I couldn't do this. Telling someone you like them is harder than I thought. How do girls do it? "I…"

I pictured Bella laughing at the mess hall, her hair falling in her face. When we sat together, taking about our biggest fears and what we love. That's when I realized: what should I be afraid of now? Ever since I first saw her, I couldn't get her out of my mind.

"There's something I want to tell you" I said slowly "I've never actually said this to a girl before, but if I don't tell you, I'll regret it" I took a deep breath "I really like you" I blurted out.

There. I said it. I stood in the dark, waiting for Bella to say something. Seconds felt like days.

I could faintly make out a smile on her lips. "I like you, too. Every since Alice introduced us, I always like you." She finally said.

I walked towards Bella. I grabbed her face, tilted her chin, pulled her towards me, and kissed her.

Bella pulled away from me after a couple seconds. I heard a whistle. Game was over. I grabbed Bella's hand and started to run. We ran all the way to the baseball field.

"Bella! Bella!" I heard Alice's voice. We both turned around. "Rose, she's over here!" Alice ran over "Edward you can leave now"

"Fine" I said and walked to my cabin. The door opened as I made my way up the steps. Mike stepped out.

"Where have you been?" he asked

"Uh…with Bella" I told him, walking into the cabin. Jasper was lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling. "Whats up with him?" I asked, pointing to Jasper.

Mike shrugged and walked out of the cabin.

Jasper looked at me. "What happened with you and Bella?"

"I told her how I feel and we kissed" I admitted

"Nice" he said, giving me a high five.

"Thanks…so whats up with you?"

"Um…Maria kissed me and Alice saw and now she hates me" he told me.

I smacked him on the back of his head. "And you didn't tell her what really happened?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**BPOV**

"Tell me everything!" Alice shrieked. Rosalie sat net to Alice on he bed and waited for me to start.

"Well…first he came into the boat shack and started but stopped. He looked pretty nervous. Then he finally admitted how he felt and waited for me. I told him" I paused and took a deep breath. "That I really like him, too. Then he walked over and kissed me…"I trailed off, remembering what happened.

"Aww!" they both said.

I smiled. They ran over and hugged me. I burst out laughing and they soon followed in.

"But seriously, my brother?" Alice asked. "Ew"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Ok well sorry if this sucked. I couldn't think of anything to write.**

**So I don't know when the next one will be up.**

**Who's POV next???**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated this story in FOREVER!!!! But I could not think of anything to do :( but oh well I thought of something!!!!!!!**

**I don't own anything**

**--------------------------------**

**APOV**

I feel like I've swallowed a ton of sand. I was only his…friend. I take a deep breath. If there's ever been a time when I needed Emmett, it's now.

I run across the camp, up the stairs to his bunk, and over to his bed. He's already in it, under his covers, reading some paper. I climb up the ladder and go under the covers beside him. "Em, I need you."

"What are you doing here?" he asked

All the guys look at us.

"Somewhere alone" I whisper

He nods and gets off his bed. As I follow him, I close the door behind us. He slides over to the bench and pulls me with him. He embraces me in a hug as I cry.

He strokes my hair. "Ali, what happened?"

I sit up and wipe my tears with my sleeve. "J-jasper…and Maria…k-kissing" I manage to say through my tears.

His mouth drops open. "I'm gonna kill him!"

"Emmett! No!"

"Why not?" he asks, looking at me.

"Maria's a horrible person, but i-I don't know! Kill her! She stole my boyfriend" I reply.

"Jasper isn't your boyfriend, Alice."

Tears form in my eyes, again. "He kinda is…"

"Alice. No, he's not. Get over it."

I feel like I've been slapped. "What are you talking about?"

"You guys aren't going out. He can decide who he wants to go out with" he snaps.

"What is your problem?!"

"I don't want to talk or see you anymore" he tells me.

"But I wanna talk to you!" I plead. Why is he being so mean?

"Come back when you figure it out" he turns and walks to his door.

"Oh my god! Are you kidding me?!" I scream.

I storm off his porch, making as much noise as I can.

I sit down at the beach for a few hours. When I return to my bunk, I go inside and get under my covers. I'm so tired and I just want to sleep until camp is over.

---------------

Jasper approaches me at breakfast. "Can we talk?"

I ignore him.

"Ali, please. I don't know why you're ignoring me."

Are you kidding me? I can't believe I liked him. What a waste.

--------------

We have A&C with Maria's bunk after breakfast. I use the time to make a stick figure of Maria and a rock.

Bella pulls me to the shelves. "I have some bad news" she said.

"What is it?"

"Maria's telling everything that the kiss never happened. That you just made it up."

"Oh my god!" I stomp over to Maria. "You're a liar!" I yell. "I saw you!"

Maria shakes her head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do!" I throw my hands in the air.

Maria looks down at her shoes. "Why do you hate me? I never did anything to you."

"I need some air" I said and head out of the room.

--------------------

"Can I talk to you?" Jasper asks, sneaking up behind me.

"No."

"Please?"

I pretend he isn't behind me.

"I can't stand that you're mad at me" he says.

"Do you blame me?" I ask him.

Than a thought pops in my head. What if she kissed him!

"Talk" I tell him.

He sits down on the swing. "I like you, Alice" he begins. "A lot."

I wait for him to continue.

"And you shouldn't be mad at me! I have no clue what I did."

Is he on drugs? "You kissed Maria."

"No, I didn't! She-"

"I saw you!" I continued. "I saw you, Jasper." I whispered.

"You didn't see it all! You couldn't have seen it all!" he hisses.

"You're an awful liar. You make me sick."

His face turns white. "What-How-How could you say that?"

"I. Saw. You." I can't speak anymore. The lump in my throat is as big as a beach ball. I can't see because my eyes are filled with tears.

"You didn't let me finish!"

"I don't have to! I know what I saw! I don't ever want to talk to you again." My heart breaks into a million pieces as I say that.

I turn away and see Edward and Bella coming down the trail. Holding hands and laughing like a normal, happy couple.

"Alice?!" I hear Bella's voice as everything goes black.

-----------------------

**so much for the brother-sister moment, right?! ha ha**

**Sorry its so short, but its better than nothing, right?**

**i need ideas please?**

**5 or more comments please!**


	12. Chapter 12

Hi guys....so i came on fanfiction today and I looked in my documents. There was nothing there. I'm not even kidding. I had every story in there with an update and then it was all gone. And I don't keep the stories in my Word Document, I put them in here. I finished some of them a ocuple weeks ago, I've just been so busy. I haven't had any time to update. In the last 3-4 months I have had 5 papers due. 6 projects. Over 15 tests. And in a couple weeks I have track that like messes up my life more. I also haven't updated because someone in my family died last month so i went to that funeral. Then a couple days ago, my great-grandma fell down the stairs and broke her hip. When I started these stories I had so many ideas for them...then I just forgot them. You know what I mean? And I will try to update. It just won't be any time soon. If you have any ideas, e-mail me because I could really use them. Don't worry. I WILL update.

Lily


End file.
